This isn't Love at First Sight
by GreenLicious19
Summary: AU!AtobeFuji fiction. The young heir of Atobe Corporation wants to find his love. Oshitari and Gakuto being matchmaker; nothing good happens involved with them. AtoFuji and Dirty Pair.


Warnings : grammatical errors, plausible ooc, too much YuuGaku ~  
**I own Nothing. Blame to Konomi-sensei for making Atobe and Fuji looks sexy together.**

* * *

Atobe Keigo always got what he wanted. He always got to be the best. And when he turned out to be the young heir of Atobe Corporations, on his twenty-third birthday, he had to find the one who he'd love. It was his father's command. At first Keigo had refused, he said that he got plenty lovers out there. The head of Atobe Corps laughed, hard, and left him alone. Keigo felt disgusted.

After thinking for a while, he called his best friend, Oshitari Yuushi. Said person might be helping his problem.

'What?' Oshitari Yuushi answered, coldly. He always knew that when Keigo called him, that meant he was screwed.

"Oshitari. Come to my house. I need your advices." said Keigo with his haughty voice.

'I'm a busy person, Atobe. Why do I have to go to your house?'

"I told you, I need your advice. Just come. 30 minutes from now." Without hesitation Keigo hung up.

Keigo felt sick. His father knew nothing about him, he thought.

Why do I have to find the one who I love whenever I can get whomever I wanted? He thought. That old man sucks. What did he know? He knew nothing about me.

Keigo grunted as he walked back and forth in the middle of the living room of his mansion. He tapped his shoe sole impatiently. He'll always be the best, of course in bed he's also the best. He got two lovers, and both came from high classes' society just like him. He can't get enough with only a woman. They're lovely and both were really passionate when they had sex. Sex. He only lusted for women. Somehow he felt really irritated. What was the difference between sex and making love?

"Tsk." Keigo muttered, he felt horrible. He felt like as if he were Oshitari Yuushi, who constantly talked about romance and crap love story.

After long awaited, 15 minutes, Yuushi came with his boyfriend Mukahi Gakuto, the petite red haired boy—he was twenty-three and the oldest among them, but still looked like a boy.

"Yo, Keigo." The red haired boy waved his hand cheerfully.

"Why you brought him?" Keigo glared at Yuushi.

"How rude! I haven't seen you like three days and this is the best greeting you could give me? You are crude, Keigo!" Gakuto yelled, Yuushi patted his hair.

"Since when did Atobe rude, Gakuto? He _is_ the sweetest person we've ever met." Yuushi smiled, sarcastically.

"Enough with the crap. I want to ask you, Oshitari. Gakuto, please be quiet for a while. Get it?"

Gakuto mumbled and threw himself comfortably onto the couch.

"What now?" said Yuushi as he followed his boyfriend and warped an arm to Gakuto's waist.

"I need love."

"!?" Yuushi and Gakuto shocked, eyes on Keigo disbelieved.

Then Gakuto laughed, really hard. Yuushi covered Gakuto's big mouth with his hand. "You? For real?"

Atobe Keigo never had ever felt disgraced. "That is why I hate you for bringing Gakuto. I hate you Gakuto."

"Atobe, ignore him. Answer me. Are you really wants to know love?"

"No. I'm kidding okay?" Keigo smirked, irritated.

"I know you're serious. Just tell me. I'll help-Aw." Gakuto bit Yuushi's hand. "Stop it, baby. I want to help Atobe."

"Keigo! I have a friend. I know how to solve your problem! He's definitely your type." Gakuto grinned.

"He? You guys know I'm not gay. The hell Gakuto, just stop bitching." Keigo frowned.

"You don't know him yet! How you supposed to know? And I'm not bitching. You're the one who's bitching."

"What?-"

"Stop it, you two. Atobe, listen carefully. I know you are not gay. But your friends are. This is the first time you want to know love. Ever since I know you, never happens before. The Great King Atobe wants to find his love," said Yuushi smiled mischievously.

Keigo snorted. "Don't make me repeat, Oshitari. If you couldn't help, just say so. I'd just call Mari or Sara, and then the problem's gone."

"Here my advises, Atobe. Change your normal shirt, don't you dare using formal clothes. Leave your mansion, pack your luggage-bring your _normal_ stuff, and live with us," said Yuushi, then Gakuto pinched Yuushi arm.

"No thanks."

"I tell you something. You will never get your love if you're still spoiled brat like this. I'll be waiting for you." Yuushi said then he held Gakuto, they went off.

Keigo frowned, deep thought about what the meaning of Oshitari's words.

_What is wrong with me being filthy rich but couldn't find love? Do I have to believe what Oshitari said? I know I am perfect, I got what I wanted. What is love? Dammit. I've never fallen in love. This is ridiculous._

* * *

"Are you for real let Keigo live with us?" said Gakuto caressing his lover's chest.

"You wanted Atobe to meet Fuji right? Hmm?" said Yuushi stroking Gakuto's hair. "I know Atobe will fall for him. He just simply spoiled brats. And Fuji-kun is the best choice."

"Should I call him?"

"Aa. I think he might be coming, soon. Gaku-chan call Fuji-kun, I'll prepare a room for Atobe."

Gakuto nodded as he reached his phone on the nightstand. Yuushi sat up and walked away to the door.

Gakuto animatedly tapped his touch screen phone, he called the person whom they've mention.

"Shu-chan?" asked Gakuto cheerfully.

'Hey Gakkun,' said the voice over the phone sweetly. "What is it? We just met yesterday. Anything's wrong?"

"Nooooo!" Gakuto whined. "Shu-chan come to my house now! I wanna talk to you-no, I mean, I want you to be Atobe's boyfriend!" he added excitedly.

'Atobe? Gakuto, I don't really understand. Ne, you seem really excited, I do love to come. Wait about 10 minutes and I'll be there,' said the voice over the phone chuckled.

"Really! Great! You could sleep over if you want to, Keigo may be over too." Gakuto looked at the door and found Yuushi already entered the room. He excitedly waved his hand, and smiled genuinely.

'Who's Keigo? I'll be going soon. We can talk about this later, okay?' said the voice seemed a bit curious.

"OK! You'll stay over 'kay! See ya Shu-chan," Gakuto said animatedly as he hung up before the other's answered.

Yuushi leaned onto the mattress and held Gakuto into his arm. "Baby, you know that you weren't schoolboy anymore right? Act like one, Gaku-chan."

"I know you won't leave me though. So it was okay I stayed the way I am." Gakuto grinned widely while playing his phone. "Yuushi, what if Shu-chan doesn't like Keigo?"

"Hn, we won't know until we try Gakuto. Atobe wasn't that bad, hn, maybe that bad. It's Fuji we're talking about, baby."

"In 10 minutes he'll be here, Yuushi. Get dressed, take mine too," ordered Gakuto as he kicked the sheets off and placed his cell phone on the nightstand. "I'll take a quick bath." He added as he entered the door not far from their bed.

Yuushi sighed, as he did what he was told. He wasn't sure himself that Atobe and Fuji were a good idea, but he knew Fuji well enough, and he thought that Fuji would be the best choice. He could change Atobe's life. He and Gakuto have been friends with Fuji Shusuke for six years. They've met when they were post-graduated high school and went to the same university with Fuji. But Fuji managed to get the overseas scholarships and went to Paris. They kept contacting while Fuji abroad; then came back after two years, he graduated with the extremely grades. After that, he and Gakuto have really good relationships with Fuji. Gakuto had been clingy with Fuji; he had claimed that Fuji was his soul mates. That was because Fuji's good personalities and he loved taking care of people. It was Fuji's nature; he cared for his friends, he also loved spoiling his little Gakuto as he treated Gakuto like his own brother.

"Yuushi?" Gakuto sound echoed through the bathroom. "bring my clothes here. I'm done."

Yuushi took shorts and t-shirt randomly and entered the bathroom. He saw Gakuto was drying his hair using a towel, not to mention he's still naked. Gakuto eyes narrowed as he saw his garments on Yuushi's hands. "No no no!" he whined, as if Yuushi were the rapist or something. "I wore that yesterday remember? Gosh Yuushi, did you ever see what am I wearing? No, no!" with that he took it from Yuushi, threw it on the floor and glared at him.

Yuushi slightly twitched. He almost sighed, but he restrained to do it. He only patted Gakuto's head covered by towel, and said patiently, "take your own clothes then, baby. Want me to dry your hair?"

Gakuto nodded and left the bathroom. He was going to open the closet when he heard the doorbell rang. He looked at Yuushi excitedly and said, "Yuushi~ get Shu-chan!" he beamed.

Yuushi grinned widely as if he knew exactly Gakuto would ask him-of course he knew because they've been together like, ten years- and went out to get Fuji Shusuke.

From the outside Oshitari Yuushi's house; Fuji Shusuke waited patiently and smiled to another person who just stepped out of the limousine. No other than Atobe Keigo; he seemed somewhat puzzled by another person's presence but he still gave his mighty haughty smile.

Fuji Shusuke smile grew wider, almost like smirked and greeted politely. "Hi."

But then Yuushi opened the door just in time, before Keigo's jaw dropped. Seemed Keigo almost lost his sense caused by _that_ person. Not to mention he got quite Keigo's type: honey brunette haired, long eyelashes, smile so fucking seductively, petite body-he knew that body of him precisely fit him- but still, _he_. Even though Keigo in denial, but he kept staring at Fuji Shusuke, _scoring_ at him. Like how the hell t-shirt and tight jeans looked sexy? And why did he looking at his ass? He isn't gay. Those jeans were just provoking him to look at curvy and tantalizing part of the man. How come he did not notice ass before? Then, Keigo met those beautiful and sharp sapphire-like eyes. He was paralyzed. Now he was wondering; did his jaw already drop? Or maybe something worst? He didn't know. But these feelings felt real and new.

Until Yuushi interrupted him with an impolite coughed. "Atobe?"

Just like a spell, Keigo came back to reality and looked at Yuushi. "Hn?"

"Fuji, meet my friend Atobe Keigo," Yuushi said to the petite brunette who was still smiling. "and this is Fuji Shusuke."

"Hi, Atobe." said Shusuke bowed politely.

"Keigo, please. May I call you Shusuke?" that was the craziest words that Yuushi's ever heard. That's kind of lame too. Yuushi just smirked.

Shusuke chuckled. "Yes, Keigo." Then he looked at Yuushi who was still smirking like insane person and added, "so why don't you let us in, Oshitari?"

"Oh, you may call me Yuushi too, Shu-chan. Ha ha," said the navy-blue haired laughing, hard.

Keigo wanted to punch him, _he was mocking me right?_ He thought.

But then Gakuto came as he clung onto Shusuke's shoulders like a maniac. "Shu-chan!"

"Aw Gakkun," said Shusuke patted his head dearly. "you know we're still outside right?"

"Why am I here?" said Keigo looking at Gakuto irritated.

"That's my line! The hell you were here, Keigo!" he shouted, still clinging on Shusuke's arm.

"Please, you guys may come in," finally Yuushi opened the door widely.

Gakuto was still clinging onto Shusuke's and talking about nonsense things, but Shusuke only smiled and answered politely. While Keigo and Yuushi taking their time slowly, and following two petites from behind. Eyes on butt, both of them.

"Atobe, you're not gay right? Why bother checking him up?" Yuushi was staring at Gakuto and Shusuke; they were sitting on the couch, Gakuto seemed really excited telling some things to Shusuke.

"Shut up. How long…?" Keigo's eyes were locked on Shusuke, like there is no tomorrow.

"What? I've never seen him naked. I don't know." Yuushi trying his worst joke ever.

"Cut the crap. I mean how long you've been friend with Shusuke? Why were you hiding him from me?" just a second, Keigo glared at Yuushi. And then he turned back to stare at Shusuke.

"Atobe Keigo's falling in love at the first sight?" Yuushi nodded, somehow making agreement with his mind. "Hmm."

"You don't even answer my question, Oshitari. And stop talking out loud with yourself its disturbing." Keigo snapped and left Yuushi alone; he was going to the couch to join Gakuto and Shusuke.

"Hn, mind if I join?" Keigo gave his best smile when he reached where Gakuto and Shusuke seat comfortably.

"Sure." Shusuke smiled and moved a bit closer to Gakuto; making room for Keigo to sit beside him.

"Why?" said Gakuto innocently to Shusuke, because there's another couches. Shusuke only smiled mischievously, and Gakuto shuddered. "Ow! I-um, going to, um, catch Yuushi?" he stumbled, and he jumped off the couch then ran for his sanity to Yuushi.

Keigo sat on beside Shusuke more than willingly. He didn't bother to think why is wrong with Gakuto. Because Gakuto always like that. Weird and all. Also he got things more important to do than seeing weird Gakuto.

"You know-," Shusuke tried to start a conversation but Keigo cut it: "Let me start this first."

Shusuke looked bewildered but he managed a smiled to respond.

"Hn, I would like to ask you dinner, like right now." said Keigo, it was statement.

Shusuke blinked. "I could make you dinner here. I'm full. I just make coffee for myself."

"No, I mean, I wanted us to leave this house of Oshitari. Just the two of us." Keigo moved a little closer to Shusuke, and took his pale hand. "you're cold. I could warm you up if you want."

Shusuke snorted and covered his mouth with his idle hand. "was that a pick-up lines?"

Keigo locked Shusuke's hand with both his hands; he entangled their fingers. Even his snorted was so cute, he thought. "Perhaps."

Shusuke thought this man was rather insane. _He's good looking man. Very appealing. But why did he shamelessly flirt with me?_ Then he coughed politely. "you know... I'm taken."

And so the world seemed to have stopped for Atobe Keigo. Not far behind them; Yuushi just chuckled like a maniac and Gakuto's jaw dropped.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

You can choose whom might be the person Fuji was going out with and plus reasons will be good. XD  
My writing sucks? Bear with it or be my proofreader 3

reviews are loved. any critics, flames, ideas or anything you want just drop it here/pm-

thanks for reading.


End file.
